


Breaking Somebody

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9. Kurt/Lauren<br/>Prompt: Lauren puts on a foot-long strap-on and fucks Kurt hard and rough from behind. She keeps at it for a long time, and Kurt comes at least twice. Blaine watches and jacks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Somebody

Trudging his way up to his dorm Kurt sighs tiredly, exhausted from both the physical and the emotional drain that comes from being at Dalton. He misses his friends, he misses McKinley, he misses the boring and uneducating lessons that school provided. He misses his family. And despite being closer than ever, Kurt misses _Blaine_.

Here Kurt spends his whole day studying – late transfer as he is and needing to catch up – but in the end that's all he does. He studies, and studies, and somehow manages to just barely squeeze in two meals and a few hours of sleep every night. He thought that by coming to this school he would not only be rid of his bullies but also able to spend a little bit more time with the dark haired tenor of the Warblers. But no – instead he studies.

Kurt can't even remember the last time he spoke to Blaine outside of the choir room or the one class they share. And what's worse – Kurt can't remember the last time he spoke to his family or friends without needing to hang up on them after a precious few minutes of conversation, _needing_ to continue with his studies so he wouldn't fall behind even more than he already is.

They all say it's okay, that school is important, but Kurt feels guilty, and he misses _everybody_. To talk to somebody, to hug somebody, to just hang out with someone without a mile-high pile of books and notes lying between them. Kurt's just tired of it _all_.

And tonight there's even more plans of studying; his french teacher gave them all thick sheets of paper to go over and study before their finals the fallowing week, and while that particular subject comes natural to Kurt the math and physics homework he also has luring in his messenger bag certainly doesn't.

Locking up and turning the handle on the door to his room Kurt drops his bag on the floor and leans back on the thick wood of it, massaging his face with his hands, not caring in the least about the fat he gets all over his pores and will need to clean out extensively later if not to attract blemishes.

However, the dull thud from across the room brings him out from his cloud of tiredness and when he jerks his head up he instantly shrieks. Because what he certainly hadn't expected sitting there was the new addition to the New Directions – and the current state-champion of the wrestling team – going through his drawers and rooting through his junk.

“L-Lauren,” Kurt sighs shakily when his heart isn't racing quite as much as it was moments earlier, “what- what are you doing here?”

She doesn't even let up on searching through his stuff as she answers him dully. “What do you think I'm doing? Catching butterflies?”

“That's not why I meant,” Kurt frowns, looking on as she shuts one of the drawers and opens another, rifling through it with ease. She will completely ruin his system of order, won't she? “But fine, why are you going through my stuff?” Kurt continues on, humoring her.

“Trying to find your toys. I bet you have some hidden in here but they weren't in either your bedside table or your closet, so now I'm going through your desk, happy?”

Kurt doesn't really understand what she's saying. “My toys? Why would I...” and then it dawns on him, and at once does he turn into a bright shade of red, stammering as he addresses her once more. “I- I don't have any- _toys_ Lauren! For McQueen's sake, why would I have t-toys in here?” And he doesn't.

Or... at least not here at Dalton. At home however...

She only shrugs. “You might look like an innocent baby gay, but you aren't, are you? I swear you have some kinky shit around here somewhere, so just tell me where it is so I can stop looking for them.”

“I promise you,” Kurt mutters, hurrying over and pressing the drawer shut as she leans back in the chair, “I don't have any _toys_ anywhere in here. This is a _school_ for crying out loud, what do you think would happen if anyone found something?!”

“So you _do_ have stuff somewhere?” Lauren asks smugly, and of course _that's_ the only thing she would gather out of his words. He can feel his blush deepen even further as she keeps staring at him, her expression absolutely unreadable. “I knew it,” she triumphs, raising her chin up in the air, and it makes Kurt feel like she's looking down on him even when it's the exact opposite, “so what do you have? Dildos? Vibrators? Plugs? I bet you have one of those...”

“Shut up!” Kurt cries, placing his fingers in his ears and singing loudly enough that he can't hear her words. Only when she rips his arms down does he stop singing, but ready to continue should she go back to listing every imaginable toy out there.

“Fine, fine,” she says, holding her hands up in surrender, though he can tell she hasn't given the issue up just yet. The next time he goes back home he will find a much better hiding place for his little shoe-box under the bed. Under the sink behind the cleaning supplies in his personal bathroom maybe?

“So...” Kurt draws out, unsure of what to say. “So why are you really here? I'm sure you didn't drive all the way out here just to go through my drawers?”

Lauren snorts, waving him off with an 'of course not.' It doesn't satisfy his curiosity though, because it doesn't answer or explain _anything_.

“I came here to fuck you.”

...And okay, he _really hadn't_ been expecting that.

“Wha-?” Kurt questions, tilting his head to the side, praying he just heard her wrong.

“Look Hummel, Puck's hot and all, but he's weak. He was fallowing me like some sad puppy after just a few minutes.” Lauren explains, staring straight into his wide open and   
unbelieving eyes. “I need someone I can break, and the only one I could think of that's strong enough not to give in to me immediately is you. So, I'm here to fuck you until you're pretty little mouth is begging for me.”

Okay, so his ears had been functioning properly apparently.

That doesn't mean he understands it though.

But he _is_ intrigued. He can't deny that.

“You do remember I'm gay, right?” he asks her, eyebrow raised and questioning.

“Yeah, like I can forget about those skirts or the corset. Ever.”

“And that you have absolutely nothing that I'm interested in?” he continues on, undeterred.

“Don't be so sure about that,” she teases him mischievously.

Kurt isn't sure at all if he wants to know, but he must admit that his curiosity is peaked. “Really?” he drawls.

“Yup. Brought with me a strap-on. Huge as fuck and will probably satisfy even a little size-queen like you.”

Ignoring the jab Kurt focuses more on the first part of her explanation, blushing once more hearing she brought a fucking _strap-on_ into his dorm. His dorm, for crying out loud!

“You...” he begins, shaking his head despondently, breathing heavily through his nose. He isn't exactly angry at her, just frustrated and... well, he's horny as hell. “So, what?” he asks instead, changing the topic before there's incriminating evidence of his interest showing through the loose slacks he's wearing. “You want to break me? What makes you think I'm hard to break in the first place?”

“Oh please,” she waves off, like it's obvious. “You were in that place for years, listening to those kids throw every imaginable slur at you about you and your oh so precious clothes, and you never changed a single thing about yourself. Anybody else in that school would've broken years earlier, pleading for a transfer that you didn't even want in the end, or am I wrong?”

And when she puts it like that Kurt might think she sort of has a point, that he might be strong after all. And she is definitely right about one thing; he most certainly didn't want to change schools, not even after what Karofsky had done to him and threatened him with. It was only his father's pleading eyes that had made him agree to it, had he gotten to choose himself without anyone giving him their opinion he would've stayed and endured everything thrown his way.

“Okay, fine,” he concedes. Then he smirks. “But if I'm so 'strong', what makes you think you can break me?”

“That Hummel, is why I'm challenging you to this in the first place. Because I don't have any idea at all at how to do it. That's why it's intriguing at all.” Lauren smiles, the first real smile Kurt has ever seen her wear, and momentarily it takes him aback, wondering if he should maybe worry after all.

But when he thinks about her offer more closely, Kurt honestly can't think of any reason not to go through with it.

“And by the way Hummel,” Lauren adds, back to her usual uncaring and uninterested expression. “If you do decide to go through with this, I will make sure that by next semester McKinley will be safe enough for you to return without needing to worry about a single thing. And that stands for whether or not I manage to break you.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Kurt wonders bewildered. As far as he knows there's nothing that could possibly make those jocks lay off him, their hatred for him too deep-rooted to just give up like that.

“Like I told you, they're weak. It'll be a cake walk. Now, are you up for this or not. I'd like to get home and reprogram my computer if you aren't.”

Mind soaring with possibilities Kurt nods. “You should've lead with that argument though,” Kurt tells her, shrugging his shoulder. “I would've agreed much quicker.”

“I know, but where's the fun in watching you squirm like the little virgin you are?”

Kurt flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “Fine, maybe so,” he admits. “But by the way, there's no way you're making me beg. Just so you know.”

“Is that a challenge?” Lauren asks, her eyes twinkling with possibilities.

“Yup,” is all Kurt answers.

After that he just stands there, watching her and waiting for her to tell him what to do next, unsure with what it is she wants from him exactly.

“What are you waiting for Hummel?” Lauren asks bored, turning around to dig through her bag. “Get out of those ridiculous clothes and get yourself ready. I sure as hell won't prep you.”

And when Kurt sees the impossibly thick, foot-long dildo she's apparently attaching to the harness she's picking up next, he is quick to loose the uniform, throwing them haphazardly into the corner. Gaga, does he want that thing inside him or what? It's positively _huge_ , and no matter what Kurt's trying to tell himself, he sort of _is_ a bit of a size-queen.

The toys back home are all on the bigger side of the spectrum after all.

Stark naked Kurt rummages through his little 'emergency kit' from his messenger bag, pulling out the small travel-sized bottle of lube he always keeps in it, ever hopeful, and slathers half of it onto his fingers, starting immediately with two as he leans over the bed.

He knows that Lauren can see him – that she probably _is_ , with rapt attention to boot – but he can't give a damn, the surge of need to have that blessed toy pounding inside him like there's no tomorrow... _Fuck_.

With that though Kurt swiftly pushes a third finger inside, stretching his fingers out and relaxing as much as possible. His muscles are positively thrumming with anticipation, yielding quickly around him, making his little finger slide inside easily.

It isn't soon until he's drawing his fingers out and turning back to the big girl observing him contentedly from his desk chair. Unlike him she's fully clothed, but to Kurt it strangely fits. After all, she's there to _break him_ , not to get cozy. Control freak like she is she probably gets off on being the one demanding things out of him just as well, trying to make him beg for her. She probably doesn't even need the physical stimulation to get satisfied; him pleading will most likely have her reeling with her ultimate form of pleasure, won't it?

“I'm ready,” Kurt tells her, challenging her with his darkened eyes to get on with this already, if she isn't too scared to.

Like he expected she snarls at him, ordering him to bend over the fucking desk as she stands up abruptly, anger flaring in her eyes. Kurt only smiles, and does as she commanded of him, raising his ass up as much as humanly possible, taunting her by shaking his hips and making his cheeks jingle ever so slightly.

Then there's fingers digging into his hips, stilling him effectively as he groans out. Lauren places a hand round his neck, forcing his face down against the wood before she even begins to trace his cleft with the toy.

He's thankful for the cool wood he's leaning on when she begins breaching him; despite whatever toy he plays with back home he actually hasn't been quite as stretched as he is at the moment, and the contact his cheek, nose and temple is making with the flat surface grounds him, keeping him from spewing out every little plea his body wants him to.

And that would mean Lauren wins, and that she'll be ever so disappointed in his incapacity of remaining strong, which was why she even came to him in the first place, apparently. So he bites all noise off, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, hard enough to draw the faintest drop of blood, the acidic taste of it flooding his mouth as he feels himself getting filled beyond recognition.

His hands clenching around the edges of the desk Kurt begins to push his hips and ass back, impaling himself even further, taunting Lauren the only way he knows without choking out every little begging word in his body.

She immediately bristles, pushing into him harder than before, actually fucking him now rather than just leisurely moving inside him like she had before. Probably to ease him through the initial penetration.

Kurt would be touched if he wasn't so hungry for it.

...He probably wouldn't be touched anyway. He's never liked taking things slow.

He's being rocked back-and-forth into the unyielding wood of the desk, it's sharp lines digging into the flesh of his stomach and upper chest and leaving more than one mark for later, but Kurt doesn't mind, not when he's being plugged up so splendidly.

Lauren is hitting his prostate perfectly with almost every little punishing stroke into his willing hole, and if she knew how much pleasure she was actually providing him with she would probably fume with frustration, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. The dildo is so fucking huge it's almost impossible for it to miss that precious little bundle of nerves that's making Kurt see stars.

It isn't long at all until he comes for the first time, not having been touched once as his hot and sticky cum splatters onto the floor and the bottom of his desk, with him panting raggedly through his amazing orgasm. He can feel Lauren ease herself out as he calms down, splaying himself better onto the desk as his racing heart slows.

When he's finally composed himself enough to turn around Lauren is raising a pleased eyebrow at him, not saying a thing but obviously wanting to continue. There's no physical way for Kurt to say no to more of those astonishing orgasms, so he simply asks her how she wants him.

With his elbows and knees on the bed – one leg bent under his body to expose more of him to Lauren – she enters him again, this time not caring in the least about taking it slow. Kurt isn't even hard yet but feels the need to moan out his appreciation of her rough and rapid movements.

“That's the hardest you can fuck me?” he asks instead, stammering out some of his words when she brushes his oversensitive prostate and sending sharp tingles up his spine. “Pathetic.”

Lauren is quick to up the ante of her movements; pounding his ass so hard he sees fireworks before his eyes. He's knocked off his elbows as she rocks into him, falling instead onto his shoulders – but in the end it's so much better. So, so much better.

She's hitting angles she couldn't before, despite how massive the toy is, finding places that shouldn't exist, and Kurt is only hard for a few cherished minutes before he blows again, his ragged panting once again the only sound ringing through the room when the slap of skin on skin disappears once again.

“Won't you hurry up and just beg, Hummel?” Lauren asks him as she waits for him to get a grip. “I do have other places to be, no matter how hot it'll be to hear you plead.”

Kurt can't bring himself to answer, only shakes his head a few times bemusedly. He's beginning to get tired, but if she wants to fuck him again there's nothing he will say or do to stop her.

When she drags him out of the bed and shoves him towards a piece of bare wall Kurt only allows it, his muscles weak but eager to have more of those pleasurable sparks shoot through them. Once more she enters him, her pace even faster than before, and he only hangs on, his head lolling as she fucks him tirelessly.

Then suddenly she slows, then stops, and Kurt whirls his head around, watching her eyes scrunch up, wrinkles forming on her forehead, obviously deep in thought. He swallows hard when she grins, a wicked smile grazing her lips.

“Oh, I've got you figured out now Hummel...” she murmurs devilishly.

When she begins to move again none of her previously hurried pace is left, instead replaced by these tortuously slow and careful thrust, barely enough to make him feel it with how loose and pliant he's gotten after two mind-blowing orgasms.

But she had managed to get him hard for a third time before the interruption and his dick is positively _aching_ , so sensitive from coming so much in so little time, and Kurt is starting to get antsy.

“Are you trying to fuck me or put me to sleep?” Kurt asks, trying to rile her up enough to fuck him properly, knowing she's got him where she wants him. He's not far off at all from pleading when she's teasing him like this, and he's certain that she knows the effect she's having on him like this. “I'm not sure if I can tell like this.”

She doesn't say a thing, only keeps leisurely thrusting inside, teasing his inner walls more than pleasuring him, making Kurt bristle with want for more.

“Guess you're too tired to fuck me into the begging pile of mess you want, are you sure you don't want to reschedule?” Kurt tries once more, desperate to get her to give it to him, but not wanting to give in just yet. “Or maybe you're just too lazy. Hmm, am I right?”

Soon Kurt is so close to the edge of begging that he's throwing out every little taunt he can think of to get her to move faster so that he can finally come. He'd tried to reach down and rub himself off – thrice actually – but she had only patiently smacked his hand away, refusing him his release, and making Kurt bite down on his already bleeding lip again.

“Okay fine!” he finally shouts, turning his neck around and glaring into her burning eyes. “Please fuck me! Fuck me so hard I'll feel it into next year! Please, please, _please_ , just fucking move already! What the hell will I have to say to get you to freaking move? Pretty, pretty please, punish my sore and abused little hole and make me take it, make me hurt, make me just take it, just _please move already_!” he screams out, glad that the walls are thick and virtually soundproof as he begins sobbing brokenly. “Please...”

Finally satisfied Lauren draws her hips back and positively _rams_ her way inside, burying herself as far as she can get before doing the same thing once more, twice more, finally setting up the same frantic pace of before.

Kurt alternates between sobbing and wailing out his approval, begging and urging her on to fuck him even harder still.

“Yes!” he howls, shaking against the walls as his knees buckle under him, her arms around his middle and the fake cock buried deep into his ass the only things holding up at this point. “Yes, please, harder, please fuck me harder! Yes, oh, oh, _oh_!”

And finally, after who knows how long does Kurt come, painting the wall before him with long white ribbons of come, and he watches them trickle down the surface through slitted eyes as Lauren slows to a halt inside him.

Kurt is almost certain that she carries him to the bed after that, at the very least knowing he didn't get there on his own, not with his muscles feeling like jelly and his mind hazy from coming his brains out three times in less than two hours.

“Told you I could make you beg,” Lauren grins smugly at him, clearly enjoying her accomplishment.

Kurt weakly rolls his eyes. “That's only because you cheated,” he mumbles out tiredly, finding himself suddenly and completely exhausted.

“Yeah, sure I did,” Lauren responds flatly, “whatever floats your boat. Just know that I got my way and made you beg like a wanton little whore, breaking you like a puppy wanting his treat and got your little virgin ass in the process.”

“Mhmm,” Kurt hums, only half listening to her words as he floats away to the lands of the sleeping. “Just lock the door on the way out, I'm gonna take a nap now.”

“See you 'round Hummel.” Lauren begs goodbye. “And remember, come January you'll be free to come back to McKinley. Will finally get me out of that godforsaken club as well...”

*

On the other side of the door the black-haired boy carefully shuts the door behind him, tip-toeing his way down the hall quickly with his slacks obviously tented.

He had originally gone over to Kurt's dorm to make him stop studying as hard and tediously as he'd had been, but what he found had definitely been so much better than the sight he had expected.

Now only what to do with the situation in his pants...


End file.
